Poisonous Love
by boychild855
Summary: A lover from Cole's past has attacked the girls, will he help them? But that's the problem, once a lover always a lover! Please R&R..my first fic.
1. Bite of Poison

Poison of a Bite 

Bite of Poison 

DISCLAIMER: Based on the Spelling Productions television show, Charmed, created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions. 

Note: Written before Paige moved in with her sisters. 

"Look!" ordered an elderly woman pointing to the ground outside of the social services building. She was pointing towards a snake slithering on the sidewalk. 

People began screaming and running around to get away from the snake. 

In the blink of an eye a greenish gas surrounded the snake. Thunder rumbled lightning flashed and the wind raged. The gas floated upwards as the snake transformed into a human. 

The elderly woman who noticed the snake screamed at the sight of the woman. 

The woman who was once a snake was now a white woman with green hair and a medium build. She had a green robe wrapped around her body and the two sharp fangs in her mouth were undeniably poisonous. She had long sharp green fingernails that could cause her victim to bleed to death, the gas that was around her dissipated in the air around her. 

The elderly woman screamed with her hands pressed against her face and began running in the opposite direction of the strange woman. 

"Going somewhere?" asked the demon. She giggled and looked up towards the sky and her eyes changed from blue to evil green. The demon held up her hand like she was holding a gun, her thumb reaching upwards and her forefinger extending outwards. Green gas rushed from her index finger towards the running woman and engulfed the woman. 

The woman stopped running and turned around to look at the demon. She gasped as she fell to the ground, asleep. 

The area was nearly cleared out as lightning flashed down and the wind swept dirt into the air. 

"Now to do what I came here for," the demon stated. 

Paige walked out of the door of the social services building with several papers in her hand. She was reading the papers as the heavy wind swept her curly black hair behind her. "Gee, it looks like it's gonna storm." 

"You got that right witch," said the demon. 

Paige gasped looking up from her papers and to the demon. "Who are you?" 

"That's for me to know and you to find out," the demon answered angrily holding up her hand in a "halt" symbol. Her hand was surrounded by a green light as a dark liquid escaped her fingers and flew towards Paige. 

Paige gasped in fright as a bluish white light caged her body and she disappeared. 

The demon looked around in wonder dropping her hand and letting it rest. She had no idea Paige was orbing in behind her. 

"Looking for me?" Paige asked. The demon spun around at the sound of her voice. Paige turned around kicking her in her right jaw. The demon fell to the ground. 

"Foolish witch," she growled jumping towards Paige with her green claws prepared to dig into her body. 

Paige shrieked as the demon came towards her. The demon frowned as her nails dug into Paige's arm. 

Paige groaned as she fell to the ground. "What did you do to me?" 

"Don't worry that's not all I'm doing to you," the demon informed dropping to her knees and opening her mouth with her deadly fangs exposed. She bent down near Paige's neck and bit into her. 

"Oh," Paige moaned as she lied on the ground paralyzed by the bite. 

"Happy Halloween, witch," the demon added standing to her feet. She looked towards the sky, the wind ceased and so did the thunder and lightning. She waved her hand in front of her body and seconds later she was now a snake slithering on the ground near Paige. 

** 

It was an hour later from the incident that occurred between Paige and the demon. 

"Phoebe?" called Piper running down the stairs. 

Phoebe was kissing Cole on the sofa without answering Piper's call. 

Piper stood in front of Phoebe and Cole. "Hello, Phoebe?" 

Phoebe continued kissing, ignoring Piper's call. 

"Okay," Piper said. She held up her hands a few inches apart and froze Cole. 

"Cole?" Phoebe touched him. She glanced over and saw Piper. "Piper, why'd you do that?" 

"I can't freeze you and in order for me to get your attention I had to freeze Johnny Bravo," Piper explained. 

"Well can you unfreeze him," Phoebe asked. 

"Sure, but first did you see my car keys?" Piper asked planting her hands on her hips. 

"No," Phoebe asked. 

The doorbell rung. 

"I'll get it," Piper announced walking towards the door. 

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled. 

"Oh yeah," Piper waved her hand and Cole unfroze. 

"Wh-what happened?" Cole asked looking around. 

"Don't worry, where did we leave off?" Phoebe smiled thrusting her face forward and kissing Cole. 

Piper opened the door. To her surprise Paige was standing on the other side of the door with a two deep scratches on her arms and a bite mark on her neck. "Paige," Piper screeched pulling her into the house. "What happened?" she slammed the door. 

"I don't know, some demon," Paige answered rubbing her neck. 

"Phoebe," Piper snapped. 

Phoebe looked up and saw Paige bruises. "Oh my God." 

"We have to fix you," Piper added walking Paige over to the couch and sitting her down. "Leo!" 

She looked at the Phoebe and in unison they both shouted, "Leo!" 

A bluish white light appeared in the center of the room with Leo's body appearing. "What's up?" 

"Paige is what's up," Phoebe answered. 

Leo noticed Paige sitting on the couch. "Oh," he dashed over to Paige. He held his hand a few inches away from her neck; a white light beamed from his hand as the bite marks slowly disappeared. He did the same for the scratches on her arms. 

"What, she can't heal herself?" Cole asked. Phoebe nudged him. "What?" 

"Paige you have to describe to us the demon who did this to you," Piper reminded. 

Paige sat on the couch without answering, then she closed her eyes and explained the incident. 

"A snake?" Phoebe asked. 

Paige nodded. 

"I never heard of any snake type demons," Leo said. 

"Neither have I and I am…" Cole started. "Was a demon," he finished. 

Piper rolled her eyes at his comment. "Well we have to check the Book, Leo you see what the Elders have to say about this," Piper instructed. 

Leo nodded and orbed out. 

Everyone stood still. "Are you gonna act like a bump on a log or are you gonna help?" Piper asked. 

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Cole I'll see you later." 

"No maybe I should stick around," he stated. 

"No we can handle it, I don't think we need a demon's help," Piper added. 

Phoebe sighed sort of embarrassed at Piper's comment. "Just go." 

Cole nodded and walked towards the front door. 

"Piper what was that for?" Phoebe barked. 

"I don't know you tell me," Piper responded pushing her dark hair behind her ear. 

"It seems to me that you're overreacting here, Cole has been helping us for the past few weeks you didn't seem to have a problem with it then," Phoebe went on. 

"Maybe you didn't but I don't want a demon tagging along with us all of the time, I mean think about it," Piper started. 

"Save it Piper you're blowing this whole situation out of proportion," Phoebe interrupted. 

"Hey aren't we suppose to be trying to stop a demon?" Paige interjected jumping up from her seat. 

"She's right," Piper added turning and running up the stairs. 

** 

Cole stood out on the porch of the manor. He took a deep breath and was about to shimmer away, when a green gas distracted him. 

A body formed out of the gas. "There you are Belthazar, I've been looking all over for you." 

"What do you want Venomia?" Cole grunted backing away from her. 

"Oh another chance," she answered trying to kiss him. 

Cole pushed her back. "What we had in the past is over, I am with someone." 

"Yes, a witch, you know I poisoned your witch's sister earlier," Venomia informed pushing her green hair out of her face. 

"It was you?" Cole asked. 

"Who else could it be, besides once I poison them all, they will change into snakes and they will be cursed for a whole century," Venomia explained. 

"They won't let that happen," Cole stated. 

"Oh you think the Charmed Ones are that powerful, after all you who wouldn't defend their witch?" Venomia giggled and turned and walked away. 

Cole took a deep breath. 

Venomina turned around; "You know once a demon always a demon." 

Cole growled and cupped his hand, a blue energy ball formed. 

"Throw it," Venomia said. 

Cole just held the energy ball in his hand. 

"Throw it," Venomia begged. 

Cole closed his eyes and the energy ball vanished within his hand. 

"I knew you still loved me," Venomia smiled. 

Cole groaned and shimmered away. 

Venomia looked around, confused. 

Cole shimmered behind her and wrapped his arm tightly around her neck. "You better not tell anybody about what we had, you hear me?" 

"Yeah," Venomia choked out. Cole released his grip. 

Cole waved politely at her and shimmered away. 

Venomia didn't wave back she held her aching neck. Then she turned and looked at the manor a smile swept across her face. "Time to become snakes, witches." 

Thunder shouted across the skies, lightening flashed and frightened little children and the wind danced through the tree causing the leaves to fall to the floor. 

"Time to finish what I started," she growled walking up the pathway to the door. 

** 

"Okay what did you say she looked like?" Piper asked thumbing through the Book of Shadows. 

"She looked like she's a blonde except she has green hair. She has these awful green eyes and noticeable fangs," Paige described. 

"Okay," Piper commented. 

"Didn't you say something about her being snaky?" Phoebe asked. 

"Oh yeah she was a snake then she changed into human form," Paige continued. 

"Hmm." Piper thought. The attic was filled with a bluish white gleam. 

"Leo, what'd you find?" Phoebe asked. 

"I found out her name is Venomia, a demon who can inject a lethal poison into her victims that will paralyze them shortly and days later turn them into snakes," Leo explained. 

"Does that mean…" Phoebe started. 

"No, fortunately I healed Paige before the poison took effect, it usually takes twenty four hours before it starts doing any damage," Leo answered. 

"Well what does the Book say?" Paige asked. 

"What did you say her name was again?" Piper asked. 

But Leo didn't answer. "Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Phoebe asked. 

Leo didn't answer. "That." 

"I hear it," Paige admitted. 

Phoebe and Piper looked confused. 

"Sounds like hissing," Leo added. Piper and Phoebe stopped moving and tried to hear what they were talking about. 

Then the door of the attic flew open with gusts of winds blowing everything in the attic everywhere. 

"Venomia!" Paige exclaimed. 

Venomia slowly walked in with her mouth open and her black tongue jumping about. 

"Uh," Piper stammered throwing her hands up trying to freeze her. 

But Venomia continued walking. 

"She's immune to my power," Piper shrieked. 

Phoebe jumped into the air and floated for a second or two. Then she stretched out her leg and went flying towards Venomia, but Phoebe only kicked the air. Venomia appeared behind Piper with her arm gripped around Piper's neck with her fangs prepared to bite. 

"No!" exclaimed Leo. He ran towards Venomia and Piper and threw Venomia off of Piper. Venomia flew towards the floor. Piper gasped sucking in as much of air she possibly could. 

"Pathetic WhiteLighter," Venomia groaned throwing up her hand like a gun, thumb pointed towards the ceiling and forefinger pointed towards Leo. A green gas poured out of her finger towards Leo and pushed him out of the window. 

"Leo!" Piper cried. 

Leo went falling out of the window dashing towards the ground. When suddenly a bluish white surrounded him and he was no longer falling towards the ground. Piper ran to the window and looked down but didn't see any sign of Leo. 

"Stay back witch," ordered Venomia grabbing Piper by the hair and throwing her to the floor. 

Paige stood in amazement then it clicked. "Book," she softly said and held out both of her hands. The Book that rested on the podium was surrounded by the bluish white sparkles and disappeared from the podium and appeared into Paige's hands. 

"Venomia," she reminded herself nervously flipping through the pages. 

Phoebe ran towards Piper unaware that Venomia knew she was running behind her. Venomia grabbed Phoebe by the neck as soon as she was behind Phoebe and lifted her off of the ground. Phoebe's feet were swinging freely as she was being choked. "You stole my man, now you have to pay," Venomia growled. 

Phoebe swallowed as she had difficulties breathing, because Venomia's grip was that hard. 

"Phoebe," cried Piper from the floor. Piper was clueless to what to do, Venomia was immune to her power and she couldn't risk blowing her up because that meant Phoebe could've been blown up too. Piper crawled across the floor slowly. 

"Come on," Paige scolded herself flipping through the Book for a vanquishing spell for Venomia. 

Phoebe was hanging in the air helplessly, as Venomia was about to have her for dinner. Venomia tossed Phoebe's body against the wall. She slowly walked towards Phoebe with her dark tongue wriggling around in her mouth. Phoebe was unconscious as Venomia approached her. 

"Okay," Paige said scanning the page for a vanquishing spell. "Oh." She stood up with the Book in her hands and recited: 

"Cold blooded creature be no more 

Now you crawl among the floor 

I take your feet that walked this trail 

You be snake or die in hell." 

Venomia screamed with her hands over her ears. Then with the same green gas that surrounded her from before surrounded her once again and she changed into a snake then she was pulled out of the window and disappeared with a green sparkle. 

Paige flipped the Book closed and placed it on the podium. "Piper," she called running towards Piper and falling to her knees. 

"Paige," Piper muttered. "Call Le," Piper mumbled. "Leo." 

Paige called Leo like Piper requested. Leo appeared. 

He healed Piper and Phoebe. 

"Look at this mess," Phoebe said looking around. 

"Can't you use a spell to clean the mess up?" Paige asked. 

"That's one of the things we don't do with magic," Phoebe informed Paige. 

`Where's Venomia?" Piper asked. 

"I got rid of her with the vanquishing spell," Paige answered. 

"But I think it only fended her off for now," Leo said. 

"Look she left a piece of…" Phoebe started lifting a piece of green hair off of the floor when her reality transformed into a black and white world. 

Venomia was in the forest morphing into human form and attacking a man; she had her fangs a few inches from his neck prepared to bite him. That's when Phoebe came back to reality. 

"What did you see?" Paige asked. 

Phoebe explained that she saw Venomia attacking another innocent. 

"Well let's check the Book," Piper groaned. She flipped the Book open to where Venomia's name was written across the top of the page in green ink. 

"What does it say?" Phoebe asked. 

"It says here that Venomia is a dangerous demon, she can inject lethal poison into someone and they will be turned into a snake for a century or more." Piper read. "It also says that she can toss a green gas at victims' which will cause them to sleep, the gas is so powerful it can push her victims extremely hard." Piper read. 

"That's how she pushed me out of the window and the Elders orbed me up," Leo added. 

"Well the spell, does it need the Power of Three?" Paige asked. 

Piper nodded and continued reading. "It also says that she's the wife of…" Piper stopped and looked at Phoebe. 

"Go on," Phoebe urged. 

"Belthazar." Piper continued. 

Phoebe looked at her in disbelief. She ran out of the attic with her hand over her mouth. 

"Phoebe," Piper called. But Phoebe ignored her. "Dammit!" 

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Leo asked. 

Piper nodded her head in disagreement. 

** 

Phoebe was lying on her bed with tears raining down her face. She raked her hair out of her face and wiped her tears with a blue tissue. 

Cole shimmered in. "Hey honey." 

"Don't you honey me," Phoebe jumped from her bed tossing the blue tissue aside. "Why didn't you tell me about this, huh?" she held up the remnant of hair Venomia left behind. 

Cole placed his hands on hips. "I…" he stammered. 

"Lost for words, I can't believe you Cole you dated a demon and you knew she was after us," Phoebe accused. 

"Come on Phoebe that was my past I can't change it," Cole protested. 

"But whatever happened to telling me about it?" Phoebe asked folding her arms. 

"Oh come on Phoebe you're being unreasonable," Cole sighed. 

"And you're being unfair," Phoebe retorted. "You date a demon whose plan is to kill us, you knew about it because she mentioned something to me when she appeared, so what's your excuse?" 

"I have no excuse everyone make mistakes and then she wasn't a mistake but now she is, haven't you ever dated a demon for goodness sake," Cole turned away from Phoebe. 

"Yeah Cole I'm dating a one now," Phoebe answered unfolding her arms. 

Cole spun around. "Phoebe you don't believe that." 

"I don't know Cole at times I do at times I don't," Phoebe turned away. 

Piper knocked on the door. "Phoebe we need you." 

"I'll be there in a sec," Phoebe said. 

"We're not done Phoebe," Cole added. 

"Oh yes we are," Phoebe said walking out of her room door. 

** 

"Phoebe is this the forest from your premonition?" Piper asked steering the wheel. 

Phoebe squinted her eyes and nodded. 

Piper swerved off of the road and parked near a dumpster. They jumped out of the car and headed for the forest. 

"Everybody keep your eyes open," Piper warned. They walked into the forest and heard a man yelling for help. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ran towards the direction of the man's cries. 

"Got the spell?" Paige asked as they ran. 

"Sure do," Piper answered. 

The yelling stopped when the wind picked up, thunder rumbled and lightening flashed. 

"She's here, somewhere," Phoebe said looking around. 

"Well where's the man in your premonition?" Piper asked. 

Phoebe shrugged. Then looked around. "There." 

There was a man lying on the ground of the forest with a bite mark in his neck. 

"Looks like she already took a bite out of him," Piper said. 

"Paige can you heal him?" Phoebe asked. 

"I can try," Paige answered kneeling down beside the man who was nearly unconscious. 

"Concentrate," Piper added. 

Paige closed her eyes and held her hand over the bite mark, but nothing happened. She tried again when a snake hissed behind Piper. Paige jumped up. 

"Okay Piper freeze it," Phoebe ordered. 

Piper gestured to freeze the hissing snake but it didn't work, the snake continued to slither across the ground. "That's her," Piper exclaimed. 

"How do you know?" Paige asked. 

"Because the snake didn't freeze," Piper answered. 

Green gas surrounded the snake and the snake morphed into a human form, the same woman with green hair and the venomous fangs and claws. "I knew you'd come back." 

Paige looked around the ground nervously. She saw a board of wood lying abandoned near a tree. She focused on the wood. "Wood." The wood vanished with the bluish white shimmers around it and reappeared in the air flying towards Venomia. 

Venomia hissed and threw a green gas at the wood, the wood flew towards Paige. Then it stopped in mid-air. "What?" Venomia shrugged. 

"You might be immune to my power but not that wood," Piper added. 

Paige smiled satisfied that Piper took care of that for her. 

"Get the spell," Phoebe said. 

But before Piper could grab the spell out of her pocket Venomia sent the green gas that sent Piper flying through the forest. Piper collided into a tree and fell flat onto her face. Was Piper dead? 

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed. 

"I have no time for your magic tricks," Venomia growled. 

"Well here's a trick for a trick," Phoebe jumped into the air and bicycle kicked her way towards Venomia sending her to her back. Phoebe floated in the air. 

"Fool!" Venomia barked from the ground throwing the green gas at Phoebe and sent her flying through the forest as well. Phoebe landed near Piper, a couple of inches away. Was Phoebe dead? 

Paige squealed unaware what to do. She knew she didn't have a vanquishing spell and she knew Venomia was after her next. 

Venomia stood to her feet. "Your turn." 

Paige backed away in fright knowing it was her time to die next. 

To be continued…. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. Bite of Poison 2

Bite of Poison (Part II) 

Bite of Poison (Part II) 

Venomia tossed the same green gas that harmed Piper and Phoebe towards Paige. 

Paige pulled her arms up to her face; frightened she would die next and vanished with bluish white gleams of light surrounding her. 

Venomia groaned. 

Paige reappeared kneeling down by Piper. Paige dug into Piper's pocket to grab the spell, she knew she had to do something. "Where is it?" She rummaged through Piper's pocket, and eventually pulled a small piece of paper out of her sister's pocket. 

Venomia growled as she approached her Paige kneeling on the ground near her sister's weakened body. Her dark tongue wriggled in her mouth as her scary green eyes glowed. 

Paige jumped up with a piece of paper in her hand. She read from the paper: 

"Cold blooded creature be no more 

Now you crawl among the floor 

I take your feet that walked this trail 

You be snake or die in hell." 

Venomia covered her ears at the sound of Paige's voice and dropped to the ground screaming. Then she transformed into a snake once again and disappeared with a cloud of green smoke. 

Paige took a breath of relief, she knew the spell didn't vanquish her but it stopped her for the moment being. Paige looked down at her sisters then at the man that was harmed in the forest before they arrived. 

Piper had blood raining out of her nose onto her lips. Phoebe had blood dripping from her mouth down her cheek. The man had blood smeared all over his forehead, which discolored his blonde hair. 

"I can do this," Paige assured herself. "I am half WhiteLighter." 

She kneeled down near Piper and hovered her hand above Piper's nose. Paige closed her eyes trying to focus but nothing happened. "Come on." Still nothing happened. 

"Need a little help?" asked a voice. 

Paige gasped when a white light emanated from her hand and the blood that poured out of Piper's nose had vanished. Piper eyes flickered open as she slowly sat up. 

Paige turned around and realized that the voice belonged to Cole. "You scared me," Paige said with her hand over her heart. 

"Had to get your powers to work someway," Cole remarked with both of his hands in his pockets. 

"What happened?" Piper asked then she looked over and saw Phoebe lying on the ground. "Phoebe!" she exclaimed. She crawled over to Phoebe causing the dead leaves lying on the ground to crunch. Piper turned to look at Paige. 

"I think you better call Leo for that one," Paige stated smiling slightly. 

"Leo!" Piper called looking up at the sky. "Leo!" she shouted. 

Leo orbed into the forest and immediately noticed Phoebe. "I got it," he assured Piper and kneeled down and held his hand over Phoebe's mouth and the blood disappeared and Phoebe sat up. He healed the man that was unconscious before they arrived as well. The man was frightened and ran off. 

"Did that snake…" Phoebe started then she noticed Cole. "What are you doing here?" 

"I just thought maybe you could use a hand," Cole answered. 

"We don't need your help," Phoebe frowned standing to her feet. 

"I think we should leave them alone," Leo suggested. 

"Good idea," Piper agreed motioning for Paige to follow she and Leo out of the forest. 

"Should we wait for you?" Paige asked turning to Phoebe. 

"No," Cole answered before Phoebe could. 

Phoebe shook her head no. 

Paige accepted her answer and ran to catch up with Piper and Leo. 

"Phoebe I wanted to apologize for not telling you about Venomia," Cole stated. 

"I accept your apology but that still doesn't correct the fact that you knew she was after us, why didn't you warn me?" Phoebe asked. 

"Is that what you're upset about?" Cole answered with a question. 

"I wasn't upset about the relationship you and that snake had, I was upset because if we're gonna be in a relationship you should warn me of danger and vice versa," Phoebe replied folding her arms. 

"I agree and I'm sorry for not telling you about Venomia," Cole said apologetically. 

Phoebe accepted his apology and hugged Cole. "I love you Mr. Turner." 

"I love you too, Miss Halliwell," he said hugging her back. With that they shimmered away. 

** 

"I wonder how Phoebe's doing with Cole," Piper said flipping through the pages of the Book. 

Cole and Phoebe appeared in the attic. 

"Speaking of," Paige smirked. 

"What's up?" Phoebe asked. 

"Apparently Venomia is, you have to devise a plan where you can say the vanquishing spell and be done with it," Leo answered. 

"Well it's not as easy as it sounds Leo, I mean she could kick our butts without us allowing her to," Piper added. 

"We won't let another demon destroy the Power of Three," Phoebe said staring at the floor. 

"So that means we need to kick her…" Paige started when she starting coughing. She fell to the floor sitting on her legs as she continued to cough extremely hard. 

"Paige are you all right?" Piper asked. 

Paige neglected to answer as she continued to cough with her face aiming towards the ground. No one could see her face because her curly hair swung down and blocked the view. 

"Leo," Phoebe urged Leo. 

Leo reached down towards Paige. 

"Leave me alone!" Paige barked punching Leo away. 

Leo went flying to the floor. 

Cole shimmered over and caught Leo before he fell to the floor. 

Paige face was pale white and her eyes were green. Two poisonous fangs appeared in her mouth and her nails changed to long green venomous claws. Her hair changed to a greenish color and a dark tongue formed in Paige's mouth. 

"The venom from Venomia has took effect," Cole said. 

"Leo I thought you said you healed her," Phoebe said. 

"I thought I did too, maybe the venom was already taking effect on Paige," Leo said. 

"Piper can you freeze her?" Cole asked. 

"I can try," Piper replied throwing up her hands and nothing happened. "Nope she's immune too." 

Paige hissed as she sat on the floor. 

Phoebe slowly walked over to Paige. "Paige we're your sisters let us help you." 

Paige waved her arm and sent Phoebe flying towards the wall. "I have no sisters!" 

"Phoebe!" Cole cried running over to Phoebe. 

"What are we gonna do, should we say the spell?" Piper asked. 

"But wouldn't the spell vanquish her?" Phoebe asked as Cole held her arm leading her back over to where Piper was. 

"No not without the Power of Three, it would only ward her off," Leo replied. 

Piper flipped through the Book rapidly. "Here it is." 

Phoebe ran over to where Piper was standing and recited the spell from the Book. 

"Wait a minute you can't use that spell," Cole added. 

"Why not?" Phoebe asked. 

"Because that spell turns the demon into a snake forever, you just want to fend her off for now," Cole replied. 

"We don't want to fend her off we want to depoison her," Piper groaned. 

Phoebe turned towards Piper, "Is that a word?" 

Piper scowled at Phoebe. 

"So find a spell in the Book to remove the venom," Leo suggested. "And fast." 

Piper obeyed and flipped through the Book. 

Paige hissed as her dark tongue wriggled around her mouth and her fangs dripped with poison. Paige stood to her feet. The wind picked up, thunder roared, and lightning flashed. 

"Hurry," Cole shouted over the thunder. 

Piper continued flipping. "A Poison Remover," she exulted. 

Phoebe got closer and they chanted together: 

"Poison flowing through your veins 

Cease its flow and stop its pain 

The poisonous claws and your fangs 

We take them and toss them out of range." 

The storm stopped that came along with Paige's attitude. Then Paige fell to the floor on her knees with her hair covering her face. 

"Okay, did it work?" Piper asked. 

"Let's see," Leo said. He slowly walked closer to Paige. "Paige," he called lifting her face. 

Paige's face was back to normal, the fangs disappeared and so did the claws, the tongue and the green hair changed when Paige's eyes flipped open. "What happened?" 

"Let's just say you're the cause of this pain in my back," Phoebe teased. 

Paige smiled. 

** 

"You can't scry for a demon," Cole said. 

Piper was moving the crystal over the map. "I'm not I'm scrying for a snake." 

The crystal dropped onto the map. 

"Where is it?" Phoebe asked. 

"Near where you work Paige," Piper answered. 

"Got the spell?" Paige asked. 

"Sure do, it's time to put this snake back in its cage," Piper answered grabbing her keys off of the table and walking out of the door. 

** 

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were walking through a park where the snake was to be located. There weren't any snakes there. 

"Are you sure this is the spot the crystal landed on?" Paige asked looking around. 

"Of course it is," Piper answered. 

"You guys look," Phoebe requested pointing over to a sidewalk with a snake slithering on the sidewalk. Piper, Paige and Phoebe slowly walked over there. 

"How do you know it's her?" Paige asked. 

"We don't but we're about to find out," Piper answered throwing her hands up and seconds later the snake stopped moving. Piper sucked her teeth. 

"Well I guess that's not her," Phoebe commented. Piper unfroze the snake and went on about its way. 

Then thunder crashed and lightning flashed. 

"She's around here somewhere," Paige mumbled looking around. 

A green cloud of smoke formed before Piper, Paige and Phoebe then a figure appeared. "Looking for me?" Venomia asked. 

"Got that right," Phoebe answered jumping into the air and thrusting her body forward with her leg outstretched causing Venomia to hit the ground from being kicked in the face. Phoebe fell to her feet. 

"Low life," Venomia growled tossing green gas at Phoebe. 

"Not again," Piper stated freezing the gas in the air. 

Venomia growled and slammed her hand on the ground and disappeared. 

"Where'd she go?" Paige asked. Then Paige screamed in horror. 

"Paige?" Phoebe exclaimed running towards her. 

Paige had her hands over her ears as her face turned pale. Her eyes became a vicious green, fangs grew in her mouth and deadly claws formed on her hands as her hair changed to green. Paige screamed some more. 

Piper and Phoebe backed away slowly. 

"Paige, listen to me you're a good witch you do good break whatever spell Venomia has on you," Piper stated. 

Paige shook her head in disagreement. 

"We have to remove the poison do you remember the spell?" Phoebe asked. 

Piper shook her head no. Phoebe groaned. 

"The only way to get her back to normal is to knock her out," Piper stated. 

"But how will we vanquish Venomia without the Power of Three?" Phoebe asked. 

Piper shrugged, "Bad idea." 

Paige screamed with the thunder and began walking towards Piper and Phoebe. 

"Stay back," Piper started backing away. 

"I didn't want to result to this," Phoebe said jumping into the air and flying towards Paige kneeing her to the face. 

"Ouch," Paige cried falling to the ground on her back. 

Phoebe dropped to the ground. "You think it worked?" 

"Uh, no," Piper answered pointing towards Paige on the ground. 

"You shouldn't have done that gal," Paige said throwing poisonous venom towards Phoebe. 

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed throwing up her hands to freeze the venom. 

But instead of freezing the venom it exploded and flew into the air. Luckily, it managed not to get on Phoebe nor Piper but it did get on Paige. 

Paige slithered on the ground raging as the venom rained down her body. 

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked running closer to Paige on the ground. Piper went to her as well. 

Paige slowly changed back to normal form with her eyes barely open. Phoebe allowed Paige's head to rest on her arm. 

Venomia appeared once again. "No!" When Venomia screamed and fell to the floor. 

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other in confusion, because they didn't do anything to cause her to fall. Then a familiar face appeared behind Venomia as she fell to the ground. Cole was there, he struck Venomia with an energy ball. 

Venomia lied on the ground barely moving. "Cole how could you, we're lovers?" 

"We were lovers not anymore Venomia," Cole stated. 

"Traitor when the Source finally finds you you're gonna regret this," Venomia retorted. 

"Let's vanquish her sorry ass," Piper said grabbing a piece of paper out of her pocket. She put the paper closer to Paige who was lying on the ground. 

The three recited: 

"Cold blooded creature be no more 

Now you crawl among the floor 

I take your feet that walked this trail 

You be snake or die in hell." 

The thunder stopped and so did the lightning. Venomia disappeared in a green puff of smoke on the ground. 

"She's finally out of here," Piper celebrated. 

Phoebe jumped and ran over to Cole giving him a big hug. 

"What was that for?" Cole asked. 

"For being the true man you really are and not the demon you use to be," Phoebe smiled hugging him some more. 

** 

"How is that when you were in contact with the venom you changed back?" Phoebe asked as she sipped some coffee from a mug. 

Paige shrugged. 

"Maybe Leo will know," Piper added. 

Then the kitchen was filled with a bluish white shimmer as Leo orbed in. "You needed me?" 

"How'd you know we were gonna call you?" Paige asked. 

"You weren't spying on us were you?" Phoebe asked. 

"Leave my husband alone," Piper teased walking over and hugging Leo. 

"So did you vanquish Venomia?" Leo asked. 

"Did we, is not the question," Phoebe answered. Leo laughed. 

"Leo how is that I changed back when the venom touched me?" Paige asked. 

"Because when a good witch is demonically possessed to be a snake instead of the venom poisoning them the venom removes the poison and you turn back to normal, now do I know why, unfortunately no," Leo explained. 

"I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm glad you're back to normal," Piper added. 

Everyone laughed. 

The doorbell rung. 

"Oh I'll get it," Phoebe said scampering out of the kitchen. 

To her surprise, Cole was standing behind the door when she opened it with a handful of flowers in his hand. 

A smile swept across Phoebe's face, "Cole." She reached for him hugging him snugly and kicking the door closed. 

"Phoebe who wa…" Piper started as she walked out of the kitchen seeing Cole and Phoebe kissing. "Never mind," she teased walking away with Leo behind her. 

"I guess that means thank you," Cole stated. 

"I have to apologize for what I said earlier," Phoebe started. 

"No I understand," Cole began. 

"No I still shouldn't have said that I was dating a demon, you're not a demon half or not," Phoebe said. "I'm sorry honey." 

"Apology accepted," Cole smiled hugging her. 

Paige stepped out of the kitchen. 

"What's the matter Paige?" Cole asked. Phoebe spun around. 

"You are!" Paige screamed running towards him with a knife stabbing him in the chest. 

Phoebe jumped up in her bed breathing loudly and rapidly. Sweat poured down her face and it tangled her hair, her nightgown wetly stuck to her body. She glanced at the clock it stared back 9:26. She realized she just had a nightmare, she was glad it was a nightmare. 

Phoebe pushed the blankets off of her warm body and stepped out of bed with her head facing the ground and her blonde hair hanging down in her face when she crashed into a body, she looked up and it was Cole. 

"Whoa," Cole said. 

"Oh am I glad to see you," Phoebe stated hugging him. 

Cole smiled. "You're something else Phoebe Halliwell." "By the way what time did you go to bed last night I called you and Piper told me you were sleep?" 

Phoebe didn't answer. 

"Phoebe?" Cole called. He looked down and saw Phoebe sleeping in his arm. "Oh my goodness." 

He shimmered over to the bed and lied her down. "Gee you are tired." 

Cole wiped some of the sweat off of Phoebe's forehead. Cole smiled as he was caressing a true witch, Phoebe Halliwell. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
